1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to vending machines, and more particularly, battery operated, microprocessor controlled vending machines which dispenses cylindrical and tetrahedron-shaped objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,785,509, 3,161,321, 1,802,629, 1,610,001, and 1,585,179, disclose machines which utilize rotary dispensing devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,585,179 discloses a pencil vending machine including a pair of rollers which receive pencils from storage magazines. Longitudinally extending grooves on each of the rollers feed pencils into a dispensing area. Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,610,001 and 1,802,629 disclose cigarette vending machines which also utilize cylindrical rotors for transferring cigarettes from a magazine to a dispensing area. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,509 discloses a transfer device which includes a cylindrical rotor for placing work pieces into a holding device positioned on a conveyor.
There are several disadvantages associated with the above-referenced prior art rotary dispensing devices. First, many of the rotary dispensing devices require manual operation. Depending upon the vending machine size, those who have little hand strength find it difficult to operate such vending machines. Furthermore, consumers and vending machine operators generally desire electronically actuated machines over manually operated machines since electronic machines usually accept a wide variety of coins and paper currency, electronic machines have a more modern appearance, and electronic machines utilize easy-to-operate selection buttons. However, electronic vending machines usually require a standard electrical outlet for power to operate dispensing mechanisms and currency recognition devices. This power requirement limits the locations in which they may be placed, and therefore limits the number of possible locations of such machines.